Hidden Cinderalla
by chokoreto
Summary: Sakura is a cheerful girl despite getting bully everyday. That makes the hot,rich,Syaoran picks her more.The problem lies in her of being doesn't know how to doll herself up. Hence, she becomes the ugliest girl in school where everyone look down on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: School **

A loud piercing scream was heard from the kitchen,

"SAKURA! ARE YOU STILL IN BED? DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL?"

That certainly must be mum's voice .

"_Yes Mum... I've heard you... give me just a few more minutes_... ... ... WHAT, IT'S SEVEN THIRTY? "

I got off from my bed and changed as fast as I could. Hurriedly brush my teeth and rush down the stairs. I'm wearing braces. I wore them since 10. The dentist said that I could have removed it since I'm 13 years old but well... it seems that I've gotten attached to it and dislike the idea of removing it. How could I put it, it just seems sooo weird without them on.

And I could still remember Mrs. Dentist look on her face: Are you sure?

No surprised.

Who would ever want to wear that stupid, uncomfortable, ugly-looking brace that stuck in your teeth every day, every hour, every minute and every second.

But, I did!

And I did try. Just once though.

But once it was removed, you'll get those nasty feelings of your teeth starting to feel so cold and light, as if it was going to drop and the air that gush through the teeth is making me sick. Asked me to try it again? Yuck, no thank you.

Anyway, I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. Yup, right now you know I'm late for...

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT's 7.45 ALREADY!"

Opps.

I grabbed my spectacle and went down the stairs.

"Yes mum, yes, I'm coming!"

"OH! Sakura please, can't you just stop wearing those fake spectacle anymore?"

"Mum! Stop asking me that! Especially it's my first day of school! Please?"

I'm the only child, that's the reason why my parent always dotes on me. We are poor but we are happy. My parent loves me and I love them too. :D

"_*sigh_* Okay, alright, now hurry up! Hurry and take this and off you go!"

"Bye Mum, bye Dad! I love you!"

My school was a stone throw away from my house therefore I usually walk to school but just for today, I have to run.

I run across the road and didn't notice about the coming cars.

Suddenly, a loud honk was heard. I stopped and look towards the coming sound. Shocked, a car was approaching me. I was stood rooted to the ground and couldn't get my senses back in time. Am I'm going to die?

But the car, it stopped just in time. That must be lucky! The front door opened & before I could see who's that, I ran away. _Whew... that's was close._

When I've reached school, nothing seems to have changed. People were waiting for each other, walking together, talking together, the boys as usual; looking at them makes me feel so lonely.

In this school, I was look upon as a freak. Nobody likes me, nobody wants to be my friends and the worst thing of all is that I don't even know why.

Mostly, they are just using me for something. My grades are good, I'm in the best class and I have a good attitude but... ...

In school, all the girls are pretty even if they wore glasses! Our school flower is called Tomoyo Daidouji. She's rich, pretty, good in everything, dancing, running, drawing, knows how to play piano, flute, has a good background and much more. She's always the first in my class and everyone likes her even the teachers.

All the boys are crazy about her but she just rejected coldly because she thinks that they are ugly, poor, stupid or just too simple for her. All she does is to make excuses up to turn them down. But the boys never give up on her. If only I'm her... ... feeling jealous? Nah!

I'm not sure how bad her character is. I don't even have the courage to look at her so what about talking to her? No way! In less than 1min, everybody will start to crowd around me making sure that if I did something 'wrong'...

In class, I sat right next to the window at a corner in the end. People always call me names and make fun of me. The boys took my things and hide it and I even have to search the entire school to look for it.

If something goes wrong, everybody will start to blame me, they paste notes on my lockers, spill things, make me fall and made me carry their things!

But I know that I'm known as the ugliest girl in school and nobody like me. But all this and that I'm very used to it. I've been in this school for 2 years, and every day is the same old thing going on and on, how would I not get used to it? Just consider the same as you brush your teeth every day.

To add on, our school is branded, most of them came from a rich/noble family unlike me. While, there's a minority that people came in through good grades and one of them is me.

While I was walking to my classroom, I heard that a new transfer student has been transferred to my class. They heard that he had come from a billionaire family, way richer then Tomoyo and a hot guy too.

So what if he is transfer to my class. I mean, I won't even stand a chance to talk to him and maybe he is like the rest. All boys are the same, aren't they?

But... who was he and what is this feeling that made me so curious about him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boy **

_Anyway, I don't think I need to know who he is. I mean, I haven't even seen him!_

_"I heard that he's rich..."_

_"Ya... my Dad said that he is a relative of a Prince! And is really very handsome! Every girl that caught him immediately fell in love with him!"_

_"Really! I think I have to brush up my make up!"_

_...Ding dong ding dong ding ding dong dong ding..._

_"The bell rang... oh... I hate it!"_

"_Let's hurry back to our class!"_

_I carried my books to the classroom as I pondered the words that I've heard along the corridor. Prince? Handsome? Immediately fall in love with him? Oh... What are these girls talking about?_

_"BOO!"_

_"AHHH" What a fright!_

_"Ha...ha... You are such a scary cat, Sakura!" The boys in the class laughed._

_Not again..._

_*Knock knock*_

_"Ahem! Good morning Class!" Our home room teacher, Mr Yohiyuki interrupted._

_"GOoOOood MOrrningggg Mr YOhhiyuki...!" everybody quickly ran back to their seats while greeting._

_"Um hem... Be polite class... Today, we have a very special guest. Our school are conceited to have him coming to study at our school and I hope class... Be very polite as he is from China plus he is a relative of a Prin..."_

_"Skip that part." and came in walking a boy with a messy chestnut hair, his about 180cm tall and has a very muscular body looking structure that make girls wanted to touch them._

_"Well... sure... umhem... so, this is the student that I'm talking about, his name is Syaoran Li. Class, let's us welcome him!"_

_He nodded at the teacher and looked at the class. Everybody is staring at him and of course, I've spotted girls doodling. Some of them were even winking at him, making their hair and that! ew... I can't stand it anymore; I'm going to close my eyes._

_That's the boy... Syaoran... Hey... What am I thinking! He is just like the boys! It's just that… just that, he is really very good-looking! Sakura! Oh stop it! Stop thinking about him! Seriously, what am I doing?_

_"Where am I supposed to be seated?" Came a deep husky voice._

_"Oh... That's right! That's reminds me. The sitting arrangement for this semester. Okay class! Listen! As this is a new day in school, we are going to rearrange your sit. The procedure goes like this. First, pick up a number from this bag and sit at the desk with the same number as you have. The number is stick on the corner of the desk and that will be your new seat. For example, if you have gotten a number three, find the number three pasted on the left top corner of the desk. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Mr Yohiyuki!"_

_"Then what are your doing? Get your butt off from your chair and start to get your numbers! What are you still waiting for?"_

_Omg, a changed of seats! Oh great... There's go my peaceful time sitting at that corner. Please... Let me sit at that corner again..._

_I picked a slipped of paper from the bag and opened it:_

_Number: 10+15-23x6 _

_What is this? _

_Let me see... 10+15=25 25-23=2 2x6=12 Great! Sit number 12 and that's not in my original sit and I'm sitting around in the middle! Oh... I could see that my classmates are not very happy with their sitting arrangement too. The girls are quite depressed that Syaoran didn't sit beside them, instead, it was Tomoyo and she is sitting right behind me, Oh great... This is really really great... and I wonder if she has used some tricks to change with the girls? That's right! What about considering changing seats with the girls? My seat is just diagonal beside Syaoran._

_"Okay Class, this will be your sitting arrangement for this year, no changing of seats are allowed! Valid reasons are only permitted. Punishment will be carried out if you disobey... alright class! Thank you!" and he left, just left..._

_Ah! What is this seating arrangement about!_

_I lay on the desk, closing my eyes..._

_"Hey are you alright?"_

_I opened my eyes, and saw him starring at me, smiling?_

_OMG he is soo... hey not now... I'm in a bad mood now._

_"Wanna go to the sickbay for a really good treatment?" He whispers in my ears, with that smirking face..._

_"You... Pervert!" and I ran out of the classroom, with people looking at me, surprises, shocked? I don't care._

_Oh great! This boy... Syaoran... is such an idiot! And a pervert one! What should I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Extra Subject**

I was walking and walking I found out that the class haven't end ye. Oh my goodness. This is all that Syaoran fault!

When I've reached the class door, everybody gaze is turned towards me, including my PE teacher, who has a stern look on his face. That which I presumed, is he wanted an answer for being absent from class.

"Well... um... I need to use the restroom ... can't see any teacher... so..."

Did he take that? Of course not and I have to stay back during my break time and stand under the hot sun at the school gate.

I'm hungry and tried after standing there for one hour. Super hungry! Afterwards, I'm informed that I have to see him after school too.

Now what? Get another lecture? Need to stay back?

After that incident, I can't pay attention for the rest of the lesson because I'm starving!

"Sakura! Are you listening?"

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

This was what had happened in every lesson until I had to stand outside the classroom with my bag, table and chair. Horrible.

The whole class was giggling under their breathe... Syaoran? I took a peak at him and was surprised that he wasn't laughing at all. Feeling miserable? Caught looking at him, he winked at me and mouth, " Serve you right..." Okay, he's not.

...Ding dong ding dong ding ding dong dong ding...

The bell has ringed! Now, I have to met the teacher.

While I was getting my table and chair back into place, the girls start to tease me. Tomoyo then said...

" How that's braces girl? Standing in the sun without any food...pity pity... you know what? I've eaten a chicken burger with double cheese on it plus a packet of crispy fries. Think of that... all that delicious food I have? Ha ha.. too bad... you can't even stay in an air-con room. Ha ha poor girl."

She was getting out of my sight when, "Oh... one more thing... I'm warning you, you better not offend my dear little Syaoran like this morning otherwise, you will suffer more then you suffer this first day of school, let's go girls..." and she was gone, with her gang...

Does that mean that she had planned everything?

Oh great, I was threatened... wait, did I hear it wrongly? Dear little Syaoran? MY? When did he become her... oh... that means she has found her little Prince is it? Like I care?

I packed my things and went to the staff room, full of thoughts...

Just I thought, Mr. PE was already there waiting for me with a paper on his hand?

What's that? Am I expelled?

He hands me the paper and said, "As this is your 3rd year in this school, every pupil who has been promoted to year 3 will have to take another subjects, is not exactly called a subject but it will be included in your test marks until you are off to another school. The choice of Sports, that's what it is called, will be your choice. Sports is a type of physical activity course, you may choose, Badminton, ELDDS, Hockey... all the list of activities are written on this of paper. You are only allowed to choose one. Your chosen activities must be written on the paper that was staple behind and parents consent must be included. This paper should not be lost and must be return it to me next PE lesson. There will be a trail of every activities starting from tomorrow. You must try some of them before you are allowed to attend the course because some conditions are needed for you to join. More information are in the paper, go home, think about it clearly because Sports could not be changed, if changed, all your Sports points will start from zero. Now, I have to go now, you are wasting my time repeating everything, don't be late again..." and he went back to the staff room...

Sports? What's that? Forget it! Food first!

I stuffed the paper into my file and decided to go to look for food when I saw Syaoran walking the opposite direction from me, smiling.

Is he looking for me or he is going the staff room? I mean, besides going to the staff room, this direction is leading nowhere.

I looked at my watch... isn't he ought to go home? A packet of food is in his hand, what's that?

"Hey..." he started to walk towards me.

I turned back and there was no one. Is he talking to me?

"Are you talking to me?"

He laughed, "Are you serious? Is there anyone else?"

What's that arrogant answer?

I moved back while he moves forward, what does he want?

I moved back until I was pushed to the wall and that he was so closed to me that I could hear his breath.

Wow, he was tall... well, I only reached to his shoulder length... or am I too short? Hello! Sakura! Wake up, what are you doing? Right now, he is so close to you and yet you are thinking of who is taller? What if he wants to take advantage of you?

He looked down at me while I didn't look up; instead, I looked at his chest, at his muscular chest?

He smiled, "You, I'm sorry about what happened today. I don't know what you was thinking but I was merely asking you to go to my personal doctor for a good treatment since you look kind of sick. You've gotten the wrong idea, you little pervert. Anyway, I've bought something for you. Take it or leave it." He stuffs it in my hand.

And just he is about to leave, I could hear him mumbling, "_You should feel honour that I'm apologizing to you… appreciate it."_

This time I looked right into his eyes... OMG he has such beautiful ember eyes ... hey.. Why am I thinking about his eyes?

" Excuse me! Prevert? Is your own fault for not trying to say your words clearly! You..you make me stand at the hot sun for an hour, not eaten for the whole day and get teacher scolded too. You..hey! Where are you going! I haven't finish what I want to say!" I got really angry.

"And... next time don't come so close to me... you get it?"

That was so... ... anyway, what is this? I don't think he was this kind. I think there must be some kind poison or anything added in the food...

I went to the park which is near the school and sit on the branch where a water fountain was placed in the middle. This is one of my favourite places because it was peaceful and I like the nature and the scenery.

I untied the plastic bag and saw a beautiful white box? Wow? It comes along with a matching chopsticks and spoon. Okay, he's sure a rich man.

When I open the lid, I was amazed. What expensive food these are! This is my first time I have eaten such food!

Wait... as I said, he can't be so good. I looked under the plastic bag to see if there's something that I didn't notice.

Sure enough, I saw a note paste under the box. I plucked it out and read:

_I know that you are suspicious of me but I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm no suspicious man._

_There are no poison in it or anything._

_Please feel free to eat._

_You see, I was really sorry for what had happened_

_Hence, I asked one of my cook to pack this food for you._

_There isn't any motive or anything. I just don't want to have any useless trouble looking for me._

_Is a win and win solution, you understand?_

_Anyway, please get rid of that ugly braces and glasses. Do you know that they look ugly on you?_

_Well, maybe you are but I can say that you will definally look way better without that._

_If you want to change your look, come look for me, I can consider to give you a discount for a renown plastic surgery._

_P.s. Next time, don't just ran into the road like that & who want to sleep with you? You little pervert._

WHAT!

UGLY?

Discount for a plastic surgery?

Pervert?

Isn't he more pervert!

And... What did he write?

Don't ran into the road?

Does that mean that shiny black car I've ran into this morning is his car?


End file.
